


Imagine

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: TJ and Cyrus are both addicted. Addicted to cuddling that is. They cuddle everywhere and all their friends notice and have something to say about it.





	Imagine

It all started at that sleepover. He swore that they would never do this, it was so unlike him and wouldn't know what to do if it didn't turn out as planned. The night was supposed to be all fun and games and nothing more, however things took a turn for the unexpected when the moon was shining its light through the basement window. 

TJ had pressed play on the Netflix show that they agreed to watch for that night. Although The Magic School Bus seemed like someone most near high school students would avoid since it was so elementary level, they both loved it. Also, Mrs. Frizzle was the original queen and everyone's favorite teacher. Come on, how lit was that bus and field trips. No one can deny that. 

After starting the episode TJ went over to the microwave and took out the bag of popcorn. He poured it into a bowl and went over to sit next to Cyrus on the couch. TJ sits the bowl in his lap as he places an arm over Cyrus's shoulder. Cyrus likes when he does this since it makes him feel safer and protected. That TJ cares. 

This is where it happened. 

All it took was the initial yawn. During their seventh episode, Cyrus let out the loudest yawn his small body could let out. His body already adjusted to the couch, to which he is now sure that it's fused. Even if it wasn't, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay next to his boyfriend for as long as possible. 

TJ gave a soft rub on his shoulder. "You can scoot a little closer if you're tired."

Cyrus flushed and pushed some stray hair out of his face. Although the thought of being closer to him seemed perfect, he swore to never cuddle. To him it feels so cliché and a stereotypical couple thing to do. But some stereotypes are cool.

Cyrus shifted a little closer. He ended up touching TJ's hip with his own. He slowly leaned over. Their sides now touching. Cyrus's head made its tilt down until it was managed to be placed in the crook of TJ's neck. Fits perfectly. Like it was meant for him. 

Cyrus couldn't help but catch all the smells that came from the perfect athlete that he was proud to call his boyfriend. The jock's hair gave off the scent of fresh green apples. The body spray he wore smelt like strawberries, which made Cyrus smile. He never knew that his boyfriend smelt this beautiful, and wished he had gotten this close sooner. 

As the episode ended, TJ noticed Cyrus giving off full cuddle mode. His arms were wrapped around his wait and head taking up his shoulder and neck. TJ softly patted the boy's hair and put the popcorn bowl on the table as he rested his own head onto Cyrus's. 

That night is what started a full chain reaction of cuddle sessions that were non stop. Everywhere they went, with the exception of school, obviously, they ended up cuddling. Like, it was so unexplainable that the Scooby-Doo gang couldn't solve this mystery. 

"So, now do you believe they're a couple?" Buffy asks Andi as they watch the couple from across The Spoon. "They can't go a day without being all up with each other."

Andi shook her head and eat another baby tater. "They could just be just best friends."

"We're his best friends." Buffy sips her milkshake. "And what guy friends cuddle?"

TJ sits on the inside of the booth as Cyrus was leaning and holding onto him. TJ acted as though the baby tater were planes as he feeds them to Cyrus. Cyrus smiles and pats TJ's chest. 

"Uhhhh." Buffy groans. "Why can't Marty and I have that?"

"Maybe because you can't stand stuff like that."

"True. But I can still have false fantasies." 

Later on during a guys night in Cyrus's basement, Jonah and Marty noticed that excessive amount of cuddles. 

TJ and Jonah battled each other in a match of ping pong in order to choose the movie to watch. Jonah currently leads and is about to when, but Marty just had to be himself and open a bottle. He made soda spew over the room, which caused TJ to get the lead. 

After winning the game, Cyrus ran over and kissed TJ. "So proud of you!"

"You're my lucky charm." TJ says as he pulls Cyrus in for a hug. They stay hugging for a few seconds longer than usual. 

Jonah put up the ping pong equipment. He returned and cleared his throat. "Congrats, man. And it was only a ping pong game to see who picks a movie. Do you two think you're over celebrating just a little bit?" 

TJ help onto his grip around his Cyrus. "I just really love my boyfriend."

Marty, who just finished cleaning up the mess he made, returns and jumps onto the couch. "JoBro, chill. Let them be them."

"Uhhh." Jonah groaned as he plopped on the other side of the couch. "It's just they get this way everyday."

Cyrus step in front of him, a little disappointed. His palms sweaty a little. "Jonah, do you have a problem with TJ and me?"

Jonah frantically shook his head. "Of course not. I don't care that you're dating. It's just that that two of you are too much with it."

Marty slapped his chest. "Dude? Do you hear yourself?"

"Some would say constantly writing songs about your girlfriend was too much." TJ says as he scrolls through Netflix. "But you don't hear any of us complain or groan whenever you sing a song."

Jonah looks down. He rubs his hands through his hair and picks his head back up. "Sorry. Andi and I haven't been on good terms lately. Sorry for taking my issues out on you."

Cyrus day next to him and pats his back. "It's ok. But TJ and I are still going to be the cuddle masters. But apology accepted."

Amber wasn’t as chill as the others. She started acting weirder than usual. 

She would mumble under her breath, roll her eyes, and grumble every time see noticed TJ and Cyrus together. They don’t have to be cuddling. Just them being together set her off. 

When she got home one day, the first thing see saw was her brother and his boyfriend cuddling on the couch. They laughed and ate cookies that they apparently baked. 

She slammed her bag onto the side table and huffed. “Again with this?”

“What’s your problem?” TJ asks. He pulls Cyrus closer. 

“If you haven’t noticed, all of this.” 

Cyrus moves his head from TJ’s neck to his chest. “I thought you accepting us? What? Now you can’t handle seeing us together?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Amber then makes her way to the kitchen. 

TJ gets off the couch and follows her. He sees her drinking a bottle of water near the sink. She sniffles and rubs her nose. TJ moves next to her. “What’s really going on? Do I need to get mom and dad?”

“It’s just you care more about him than me.”

“He is my boyfriend. My first relationship in general. I want things to work out.”

“So you do care about him more than me?”

“You’re my sister. I’ll always care. Even if we aren’t spending time together, you’ll always be my best friend.”

Amber moves closer and hugs him. He runs his hands through her hair. They both smile and go back to the living room so all three can finish a movie. Both TJ and Cyrus decided it was alrighty to take a break from cuddling. Even though they both knew they’ll go back to their routine when no one can complain.


End file.
